Forever Connected
by LostOne125
Summary: Damon/Stefan. male/male. slash. Stefan has reached his breaking point, and he confronts Damon. It doesn't quite turn out that way he thought.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the characters. Might be some spoilers from recent episodes. You've been warned.**

**Forever Connected**

Stefan stood in front of the fireplace, watching the flames dance in front of his eyes. He took a large gulp from the small glass cup in his hand that was filled with scotch. _He had nothing left now. _

Footsteps echoed off the wooden floor, a tell-tale sign of who was there. He didn't need to turn around to see who it was. It was him. It was always him, ready to take everything from out under his feet.

"Stefan," the voice said quietly, something that was not Damon-esque.

Stefan slowly turned around to face his brother, taking another large swallow of alcohol, reveling in the burn it made as it went down his throat. His eyes wandered over his brother, his tormentor.

"You're in love with Elena," he said more of a statement than a question, staring into the bottom of the glass. There was no reply.

He finally looked up and gazed at the man… no vampire in front of him. He set his glass down on the end table and walked forward until he was a few inches away from Damon. "When will it ever be enough for you?"

He paused, trying to get his words together, "You tortured me for over a hundred years because of Katherine. You took away everything that was important to me. You killed my only friend, Lexie. Then, you find out that Katherine's been alive this whole time. And, yet you still blame me for her actions."

Damon's face remained impassive as he continued.

"All I have left is Elena, and now you want her too," Stefan smiled, but it was forced. "I love Elena, and she loves me. But, she doesn't know you like I do. You'll do anything you want to get her, won't you? No matter who gets hurt, especially it if hurts me because that's what you want, right?"

As the words left his lips, Stefan could feel the rage simmering inside him. _He was going to try and take Elena from him. He knew it. _

Damon smiled and cocked an eyebrow. "You're extremely paranoid. If Elena loves you as much as you think she does, then you have nothing to worry about. Do you?"

That was it. He snapped, and he lunged for Damon's throat.

His brother was too fast for him and blocked him and pushed him into the table. He tumbled over the side, landing with an 'Oof.' He quickly got up and headed for his brother, fist flying as it connected with Damon's jaw. Damon flew into the wall and slid down to the ground.

Stefan ran towards him, but in a flurry of movement, he ended up pinned against the wall with an elbow digging into his throat.

Dark eyes flashed at him in victory; Stefan struggled in vain. It only made Damon press his body closer to cease his movements. Their chests were pressed together. He could feel the muscles of his brother's thighs against his own. Damon was now stronger than him, so he gave up before his neck was accidentally snapped.

Damon's other hand was gripping his hip painfully. Fingernails dug into his skin through his black t-shirt. "Stefan, that was very dumb of you. Did you forget that I'm stronger than you now, since you got back on your little diet of birds and squirrels?"

Stefan clutched at Damon's shoulders, glaring at him. "Screw you, Damon."

"Ooooh, such naughty language coming from my little brother."

"You take everything as a joke. Did you hear anything I said? Answer me, Damon. When will it be enough? When I have absolutely nothing, will that be enough for you? Have I not suffered? When will you stop punishing me? "

Damon stared at him; his smirk now gone and replaced with a mask. "You don't get it. You never did."

"I understand enough. If I killed myself, will that finally be enough for you? Will that make you happy?"

Stefan closed his eyes; the pain of over a hundred years of mental torture finally catching up with him. _If he ever lost Elena, there would be nothing left for him. Absolutely nothing. And losing her to Damon. That would be too much to bear._

The pressure against his throat increased. His eyes flew open, and he clawed at the arm that was about to break his neck.

The look in Damon's eyes actually scared him. It was wild and furious. _Maybe he had pushed his brother too far. Maybe this is where it finally ended. Maybe this is where Damon finally killed him._

"Don't ever say that to me. I knew you were pathetic. If you ever killed yourself over Elena, I'd just bring you back to life and kill you again myself. Don't even think that again."

Damon's words surprised him. Stefan tried to read his brother's emotions, but he had always been good at hiding them. He saw nothing but rage. If it pushed Damon's buttons, then he would hang onto it.

"Why would you care? At least if I'm dead, I can have some peace."

The pressure from his throat was removed, but hands gripped his shoulders and slammed him into the wall. His head ached from the impact.

"Shut up. Shut up," his brother's voice said. Stefan noticed it had that edge to it. Damon was warning him to keep quiet.

But, Stefan grew bold. "I wouldn't be around for you to bother anymore. Then, you could have Katherine and Elena to yourself. Isn't that what you want?"

He winced as a fist connected with his cheek. He almost fell sideways onto the ground but Damon grabbed him and pushed him upright.

Damon was in his face now; his hands gripped his jaw, almost cradling his face, but it wasn't gentle, not at all. "You have no idea what I want, even after all these years."

Stefan's hands dangled by his sides, and his eyebrows rose in confusion. "Damon, I don't k…"

He was cut off mid-sentence, when lips crashed into his own. He opened his mouth in surprise, and Damon's tongue invaded his mouth. That damn tongue slid over his tongue and licked around inside, trying to take away the taste.

Stefan couldn't hold back the groan, when Damon bit down on his bottom lip viciously. He could taste his own blood, and he gasped as Damon sucked it all up from his lip like he was starving for it.

He knew he should push Damon away and run as fast as I could from this madness, but he couldn't. He didn't want to. No matter how far Damon pushed him; he always came back. He really wanted to hate him, after everything he'd done to him. But some small part of him still cared about him, still loved him.

"Damon, what are you doing?" he choked out as his brother diverted his attention his neck, sucking on it, then biting into it but not leaving any marks.

"What I've wanted to do for a while now. Don't tell me you've forgotten already, baby brother? Remember the first time we did this, when we were human."

Stefan bucked up into the hand now cupping the front of his pants. He slid his arms around Damon's neck and pulled him closer. He did remember. No matter how many times he tried to forget it. The secret meets and the hiding in the darkness from the servants.

"That was a long time ago. Things have changed," he said breathlessly, even though he didn't have to breathe. A tongue swirled along his ear, before teeth bit down into it.

_They should not be doing this, but he couldn't stop him, didn't want to stop him. _

Damon aligned their bodies from shoulder to hips to thighs. There was no space between them. All Stefan could feel were their hard cocks rubbing against each other. His head fell back against the wall, exposing his throat to Damon's mouth.

"Something like that doesn't change…let's see if your body remembers mine," Damon said lowly, voice sending shivers down his spine. He reached for Stefan's shirt and ripped it open, buttons flew across the floor.

Next thing Stefan knew, he was thrown across his brother's shoulder and the house was a blur as Damon sped up the stairs into Stefan's bedroom.

He grunted as he was dumped onto the bed. He put a hand down on his cock to relieve the pressure, but it was slapped away. His eyes met dark ones, predatory ones. Damon was crawling towards him on all fours. The sight alone was almost enough to make him come right then and there.

Damon grabbed his legs, yanking him further down the bed toward him. He placed his legs around his waist and pushed him onto his back.

Those soft lips met his once again, but the kiss was different this time. Softer and more passionate.

Stefan found himself rocking upwards to get some friction and it felt good, really good. "Damon," he murmured softly. His brother pulled back a little and stared at him, balancing on his arms. Stefan began to feel a bit self-conscious as eyes roved over his face and down his chest and belly.

Damon's hand came up quickly and wrapped around his neck, squeezing it slightly. Stefan didn't struggle; there was no pressure. He wasn't about to be killed, at least not this time. "If you ever think about killing yourself again, you'll regret it. We're connected Stefan, and nothing's going to change that. You're mine."

Stefan stared wordlessly at him. He didn't correct Damon that he belonged to no one because he would be lying. They belonged to each other.

Damon leaned over and pecked him on the lips, before sliding down to press open-mouth kisses to his chest, sucking on the skin.

Stefan arched as a tongue laved over his nipple again and again, while his other nipple was at the mercy of Damon's fingers. He made a small noise of protest as Damon roughly sat him up and ripped his shirt right off his back. He let him push him back down onto the bed as his pants were practically yanked from his legs along with his underwear.

He lay there completely naked, exposed and vulnerable. It was uncomfortable to be spread out bare to anyone, especially him. Hands reached out to run up and down his sides. He hissed when fingernails dragged along his skin. They slid along his chest, pinching at his nipples and down across the ridges and planes of his stomach. Those same hands pushed his legs open up and to the sides. Now he was really exposed.

If he could blush, he would have by the way Damon kept staring hungrily between his legs.

"Stefan, damn you," he rasped.

Damon reached between his legs and gripped his cock, pumping him a few times, which had Stefan thrusting into the tight fist, moaning. He breathed over the tip of his cock, before licking it.

A strangled noise escaped from Stefan's lips. Damon smirked and swallowed him down in one smooth move. Stefan looked down to see his head bobbing up and down between his legs. His eyes rolled backwards as Damon's tongue did a little exploring on its own on the underside of his cock.

Then he felt it, something slide inside his entrance. He squirmed at the feeling of the probing digit. Soon, he was lost to the feeling of being stretched open and of a tight heat surrounding his cock. He rocked his hips between both sensations.

He was going to come. He could the tightening in his belly, but Damon must have sensed it too because he slipped his fingers out and his mouth left his cock.

He glowered at him, but Damon simply stared at him, while he licked his lips, almost like he was savoring the taste of him. Damon got off the bed, and for one second, Stefan thought he was going to leave him like this as some cruel joke. All his brother did was strip off his own clothes and crawl back on the bed between his legs.

Stefan tried to wrap his legs around his waist, but Damon stopped him. Instead he threw one of his legs over his shoulder and curved the other one around his waist. He gasped as he felt Damon's cock press inside, just the tip then slowly it was all the way in. Small gasping noises fell from his lips as his muscles clamped down on the hardness inside of him.

Damon's eyes were glazed over in pleasure, while he proceeded to pull out and push back in. He started off slow, hips swaying back and forth.

"Faster, please," Stefan moaned. Damon wasn't even in the mood to tease. He was waiting until Stefan said it was okay that he was ready.

Damon growled and slammed his hips into Stefan, driving deep inside, hitting his prostate, making stars float in front of his brother's eyes. Stefan groaned and lifted his hips to meet every one of Damon's thrusts.

"So tight. Feels so good," Damon groaned.

Damon moved harder and faster, pounding his way inside. He gripped his thigh to his chest as he thrust his dick in deeper, as far as he could go until Stefan was partially coming up off the bed with the force of his movements.

Stefan let out a shout as Damon fucked him harder. The sound of their hips meeting together sent a constant slapping noise throughout the room. He yanked his brother down, lips crashing into each other for a messy kiss.

It only spurred Damon on more, whose thrusts were like an electric shock to his cock. Stefan could feel Damon pulsing within him, could feel the thickness of him sliding in and out. _Fuck. It would never be like this with anyone else except him. _

Damon looked down at Stefan. His hair was sticking up in different directions, lips were slightly swollen, and his eyes were blown wide open. He circled his hips around as he thrust, which seemed to drive Stefan mad with pleasure with the way his body squirmed when he did it.

Stefan felt it; the lightning bolt of sensation went down through his stomach down to his toes.

"Let go, Stefan," Damon whispered into his ear.

So, he did. Wave after wave hit of pleasure hit him like it would never stop, and he just kept coming.

The skin around Damon's eyes darkened and his fangs grew. His head snapped down and his teeth sunk into Stefan's neck.

Stefan yelled Damon's name at the double sensations. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as a third sensation was added when he felt Damon explode inside him. Damon moaned loudly and pushed his hips in all the way as he painted Stefan's insides with his seed. He collapsed on a naked chest, blood streaming from his mouth.

Stefan grunted at the extra weight, but he did nothing to remove it. He was a little weak. Damon had taken more than he thought.

Damon gently pulled out and rolled over to the side, but he stayed close. Their arms and legs were still touching. He leaned over Stefan and saw the weakness in his eyes and offered his neck. "Drink, Stefan." Fingers came up to touch his neck, and then lips soon followed. He groaned as the fangs pierced through his skin.

A few minutes later Stefan pulled away and lay down beside his brother. He could feel those eyes on him.

Damon was on his side with his head propped up by his arm, gazing at him intently. "Don't forget what I said, Stefan. No one has a right to take your life. Not even you. No one has that right except me."

"I know, "Stefan said quietly, turning to meet his eyes. He thought he understood Damon just a little bit more.

Damon reached up and trailed a finger along his jaw. "Good."

* * *

Hope you liked this one.

Please review.


End file.
